


Above and Beneath

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interrupted honeymoon - conversation and dreamy married sex looking out on the Atlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep for 6.08 and pre-ep for 6.10
> 
> In my head neither Kurt nor Blaine was keen to have Ms. Sylvester dictate the terms of their honeymoon. So they made their own plans. This includes excessive use of synonyms for “always”. And this is Kurt’s POV and Blaine’s words, they’re very young and very in love. Sometimes that makes them a little less than accurate
> 
> Thanks: To stultiloquentia and Corinna - dearest humans who wake to texts like, “Hey, want to read a blow job for me?” Encourage them to write all the things so I can return the favour. (And because you want to read them!! Obviously.)

Kurt drops into one of the wide wooden deck chairs, and looks out to the Atlantic. It’s low tide. The beach stretches out in a shining, rippled sheet that’s the same endless blue as the sky. 

The house sits above the ocean, right among the dunes. Outside it has a kind of ramshackle beauty. Inside is decorated with the careless chic that only serious money can manage. It belongs to someone Blaine’s mother knows through a friend or colleague or financial adviser. Blaine didn’t seem to know and Kurt didn’t ask further. It doesn’t matter. They’re here for a whole week. 

The two of them. 

Alone. 

 

They’ve already had sex in every one of the casually elegant rooms. Kurt’s body is stretched and sated with it. 

They’ve sung duets in every room too - songs they’ve sung before and others they had to work out together. They’re better than ever. However much time they lost with one another, they never lost any of this. 

It’s the third day of their thrown together honeymoon; the sixth day of a forever-after that began almost without warning. Now and then the stabbing joy of it creeps up on Kurt and takes his breath. There’d been days when it had felt safer to believe this future was an impossibility. But one night sharing a bed with his husband, and his heart and his bones settled into it. His body knows they’re married. His mind just needs to catch up. 

Kurt isn’t precisely a beach person. When he dreamed of a honeymoon, he dreamed of Paris after dark, clasping Blaine’s hand above all the city lights, or Venice in a gondola, their voices echoing along the canals. But the constant was Blaine, always, and for this week this beach house is theirs and it’s completely, dreamily private. It feels like the whole universe is just the two of them and the sky. 

Kurt’s sure they’ll go to Paris one day. For now nothing matters but the time and space to rediscover one another. 

The glass door slides open behind him. Kurt looks around, already smiling. 

“Hi,” he says. He reaches out a hand to tug his husband into the chair with him. Blaine comes easily, settling his weight between Kurt’s legs with his back warm against Kurt’s chest. His ass is firm where it presses close against Kurt’s crotch. Kurt’s cock throbs with the promise of that. There’ll be time for it later though. For now, Kurt bends his head and rests his lips against Blaine’s shoulder.

“It’s so pretty,” Blaine says. He’s said it over and over since they arrived. 

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs. 

He traces over Blaine’s bare forearm where it rests on his thigh. Each strand of hair is distinct under his fingertips. There’s a startling intimacy in this knowledge of another person. He goes on, for no reason except that it’s the truth and he can say it here, so easily. “I love you.” 

Kurt’s not a beach person, it’s true, but for a second he thinks they should stay here forever, where love is almost effortless - all this ease, and space and air. All this time with no hurry. 

Blaine’s phone buzzes in his hip pocket. He’s sitting so that it’s pressed against Kurt’s inner thigh and Kurt jumps, startled. 

Blaine shifts a little and half giggles. “We should have tried it on the washing machine,” he says. “I might be short but you know I can be creative with angles.” Kurt huffs out a laugh. 

The phone buzzes again. Blaine digs into his pocket and pulls it out. He frowns. “It’s Dalton,” he says to Kurt, and answers the call, “Blaine Anderson-Hummel”. Kurt smiles at the name. They’ve discussed hyphenations and decided they won’t use them, but the meaning behind it still makes his stomach swoop. He drops his head down to kiss along the shoulder seam of Blaine’s polo shirt. The ridge of fabric is rough against his lips. 

A moment later Blaine moves forward to sit upright. He turns to sit at the edge of the chair, places his feet on the deck. 

“I’m sorry?” he says into the phone. “Dalton’s what? It burned down? The whole- How-” There’s silence as the other person talks. A bird shrieks in the sky. 

Blaine turns to Kurt, appeal in his eyes and Kurt knows this is no joke.

Kurt can’t be exactly sure what’s happened. But in that moment, he is briefly, blazingly furious. 

This is their honeymoon, their escape. He feels the simplicity of this perfect time tumbling away and he can’t do anything about it. Because if it’s true and Dalton has burned down. It makes no sense. Dalton never changes. It’s Blaine’s refuge. It was Kurt’s too, for a time. It’s the one place where Blaine has been entirely certain of his own worth. If it’s up in flames, then Blaine is going to fall apart. And Kurt loves him, Kurt will love him forever, that’s not in question, but he hasn’t yet worked out how to put him back together. 

The terrible thing is, for that moment Kurt’s not just angry for Blaine. There’s nothing fair in it, but he looks at Blaine’s dark head and lovely back and he’s angry with Blaine. 

By the time Blaine hangs up the phone, Kurt’s managed to tamp down on his response. 

“Tell me,” Kurt says. “What’s going on?” Blaine’s hunched into himself. Kurt moves closer and wraps his arm around Blaine. “Blaine?” 

Blaine turns to him. He’s clearly working not to cry as he runs over the little he knows. 

Kurt says, “I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine nods. His stillness and silence is more frightening than tears would be. Kurt’s heart thuds in his chest. He’s angry with himself too. He’s not good at this. He’s not Blaine. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“You don’t need to hold it all together for me,” he tries. “I promise.”

“I’m sorry,” says Blaine and hangs his head. His lungs hitch. “I’m so sorry for ruining our honeymoon.” 

Kurt pulls Blaine toward him. “Come here. Come here, love, it’s okay. Don’t say that.” 

Blaine’s inhale is shaky. “Those poor kids. I don’t know what the Academy is going to do. I don’t know what’s going to happen at all. It’s awful.”

“I know,” Kurt says. He waits. 

“But it’ll be okay,” Blaine says. He sits up a little. “I don’t want you to worry, Kurt. Really.” He attempts a tight smile. His eyes are wet. 

Kurt doesn’t know if it would help to point out that they’re married, so he needs to worry. It’s not like he just gets the singing and the sex and the happily ever after and can hand over the worrying to Sam or Tina or Mrs. Anderson. “You’re allowed to be upset,” he says carefully. “I’m supposed to be here when you are.” 

“No, but this is our honeymoon. It’s special. You don’t deserve this.”

“Blaine.” Kurt draws back a little to look at him. “It’s not about deserving. You’re my husband. Of course I want to be here. Anyway, it’s not like any of this is your fault. You’ve been too busy having sex with me at all hours to set anything on fire.“ He pauses for effect. "Except me.” Blaine shakes his head and blushes as he smiles a little. Kurt counts it as a partial win. He continues. “But even if it was your fault, I’d still choose to be here. Every time.” 

Blaine gives a watery laugh. “You have to say that. We’re married.”

"Exactly,” says Kurt. 

However sudden the whole wedding thing was, however little he can remember the rushed words they said to one another, Kurt knows the promises Blaine made, and the promises he made to Blaine. Part of him has been making the same promises since he was seventeen. Maybe sometimes he gets to get them right. 

“They want me to go back,” Blaine says. He looks apologetic. “Right away.”

Kurt closes his eyes. The anger is still there, bubbling beneath the surface. He takes a breath and tries to sound positive as he says, “Okay. That’s okay. We have the rest of our lives together. There’ll be so many more days.” 

It’s true. It’s a relief to have forever - a potent thing that settles his heart. 

He goes on, “I guess we’d better pack.“ It’ll take a little time. His clothes are strewn all over the master bedroom and he can’t do a rush packing job. They’re heading back to Ohio and he doesn’t have his steamer there. 

Blaine looks at him for a long moment. His face is dear and open. He says gently, “It goes both ways, Kurt. I want you to be honest and tell me how you feel too.” 

Kurt almost laughs. He’s silent for a moment while Blaine studies him. Then the words rush out. “How I feel- I just reconciled with the love of my life, got married in a barn, pulled together a perfect honeymoon, and some imbecile decided now is the time to burn down Dalton Academy.” His voice snaps which isn’t his intention. "I’m frustrated. That’s how I feel.” He softens. “But you knew that, right?”

Blaine says, “It helps to hear the words, though.” 

Kurt nods, a little abashed. “True,” he says. “Sorry.” He stops for a second then moves on. “We really had better get going though.”

Blaine turns to look over the ocean with a thoughtful frown. It’s getting darker out there now. The sun’s dropping down behind the house. Still, when he looks back at Kurt his eyes are the same clear amber that captured Kurt’s imagination when they first met. 

Blaine says, “You know what, I do need to go back. The Warblers need me. And it’s Dalton - they gave me a job when I was desperate. But you- you’re my husband. This is our honeymoon. I think they can wait another day.” 

It’s just one conversation, one compromise without any real disagreement at all, but it feels like an achievement. Kurt considers Blaine, his bare arms and legs, his bright, certain eyes. It’s a joy to be able to slide closer. “May I?” he asks reaching for Blaine’s canvas belt.

“Kurt? What are you-”

“We’ve christened every room inside the house,” says Kurt. “I thought we should spread the love, uh, so to speak.”

Blaine laughs then, and dutifully lifts his weight from the deck chair so Kurt can peel his shorts over his ass and down. There’s something achingly private here, even outdoors. Blaine laughing quietly, still wearing his polo shirt with his shorts and briefs tangled around his feet. Blaine’s cock jiggles as it drops down between his thighs from the chair’s edge. His legs part. Kurt lowers himself to his knees between them. 

With one hand, Kurt strokes down the tendons in Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s gaze is warm and Kurt doesn’t break it as he lifts Blaine’s cock with his other hand, letting its heavy shaft rest against his palm. The softness of it sits sweetly in Kurt’s chest. He lowers his forefinger and thumb to tease at Blaine’s balls where they hang. Blaines cock twitches and hardens as Kurt leans in close to kiss him deeply. Then Kurt sits back on his heels and curls his head over so he can lift Blaine’s cock into his mouth. It stiffens further there, swelling under its silken surface and filling the back of Kurt’s throat. 

 

Kurt knows how Blaine tastes, is familiar with the sweat and the sweetness of him. His body rises in response to it, but he pushes that back to focus on his husband. He takes his time as he licks and sucks, slipping tight to the head and lathing it with his tongue then taking Blaine deep inside. 

Kurt’s seen the way the muscles in Blaine’s belly tighten and the way his expression softens in desire. He’s seen Blaine’s face as he nears orgasm, his mouth open with mindless seeking and exertion. Part of Kurt longs to watch this time. Blaine is beautiful, irresistible, opened up like this. But for now he buries his face in Blaine’s crotch and focuses on the way Blaine’s breath stutters, listens to his panting need. 

“Please,” Blaine breathes as Kurt sucks, “Oh. Please, Kurt.” 

The words aren’t new, he’s said them over and over. He will say them again forever. Kurt ignores his own growing desire and reaches between Blaine’s legs to toy with his balls then run one finger over the soft, smooth skin below them. He presses his finger between Blaine’s ass cheeks on the chair and circles his fingertip around Blaine’s hole. Under his touch, the rim is hot, tender. Blaine gasps and bucks helplessly up into Kurt’s mouth.

“Sorry,” says Blaine. Kurt shakes his head and smiles with his mouth still full. He sucks tighter, drawing in his cheeks and moving in long slow pulls, and he presses his finger up against Blaine’s hole. Blaine yelps softly, moving his hips in an increasingly frenetic rhythm and grinding his ass against Kurt’s finger. Moments later he comes deep into Kurt’s mouth, moaning wordlessly as though he’s forgotten everything in this pleasure. 

Kurt lets him go gently, then clambers off his sore knees and deposits himself in Blaine’s lap to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck and kiss him and kiss him wherever he can reach. His own cock is tight in his pants. 

“Thank you,” Blaine says in a pause that’s mostly them panting hotly against one another in the settling dark.

“It wasn’t only you who enjoyed that,” says Kurt. “Though I do have plans for how you can truly demonstrate your appreciation.” 

Blaine laughs against Kurt’s lips. “Anything you want,” he says. “Anything. But I didn’t mean just that.” He sounds serious. 

“Mmm?”

Blaine takes a breath. “I meant thank you for knowing me and loving me and giving so much to me. Even when bad things happen.”

When Kurt draws back Blaine’s face is endlessly sincere. 

“Always,” Kurt says. He kisses Blaine again, lets his lips wander to Blaine’s bared neck, but then sits back. Blaine tips his head in inquiry. “I’ll always love you, Blaine. I never want you to doubt that. But I know I’ll mess this up sometimes. I don’t know, maybe we should have talked more before I just-.”

“Before you blew me outside on the deck of our honeymoon house? I’m gonna suggest maybe this wasn’t a talking moment,” says Blaine, a little amused.

“Sometimes I don’t know what to say,” says Kurt. “I know you, you’re part of my heart, but I worry that I still don’t have all the right words.” 

“You do,” Blaine says. He pauses. “Well, maybe not all the words. But I don’t think that it’s one thing or another. We’re getting better at talking. And sometimes you say it all with your body. Believe me, I’ve had lots of practice with that. I can read it too.” His voice is so fond it warms Kurt to his spine. 

“I love you,” Kurt says. 

“I love you, too.” 

They kiss again, Kurt straddling Blaine’s lap. Kurt’s heart pounds with the simplicity of it.

“So. Can you read what my body’s saying right now?” Kurt asks after a time, raising his eyebrows meaningfully and pushing his cock up against Blaine’s belly.

Blaine’s brow creases in apparent concentration. “I don’t know. That’s a hard one.” 

Kurt tries not to laugh but fails. “You. Inside,” he says. “Upstairs.” 

*

It’s dark through the windows of the master bedroom. Kurt’s lying on his side, pressed up behind Blaine’s curled and compact body. There’s no space between them. His cock is slick with lube and buried deep inside Blaine. Blaine’s skin is sweaty. His heart is beating under Kurt’s fingers. Everything Kurt wants right now is here, just in reach. 

For the moment they’re still. They let the time stretch out. There’s no one around, no one who could possibly hear them. Everything is silent save the ocean, but Kurt tries not to move and he whispers, "I’m yours,” and, “always,” into Blaine’s neck like a secret. 

Blaine presses back against Kurt. There’s untroubled joy in his voice as he echoes Kurt. “And I love you,” he adds. He squirms as though they could be any closer than they are, any more a part of one another. 

Kurt closes his eyes, holds his breath. He can’t resist thrusting forward into Blaine, but he tries to impress this moment onto his heart. He’ll carry it with him forever.


End file.
